Modern electronic devices such as PCs, laptops, smart-phones, tablets, and TVs include a number of openings forming ports for interfacing with the device. For example, many devices include openings forming headphone and/or microphone ports, universal serial bus (USB) ports, charger ports, network connection ports, telephone connection ports, reset ports, etc. The number, location, size, and ease of use of the openings provided on the exterior of the device are important aesthetic considerations in the overall form factor of the devices. As a result, companies devote a considerable amount of resources and expenses to design products that not only include desired functionality, but are also aesthetically pleasing to consumers.